toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Socialist Treaty Organisation
The Socialist Treaty Organisation (STO), officially the Treaty Organisation of Friendship, Alliance and Mutual Assistance of the Socialist Defence Community, is a political, economic and military organisation founded in 1961 via the signing of the Treaty of Friendship, Alliance and Mutual Assistance of the Socialist Defence Community by the leaders of Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia, Tabi'atstan, and East Valreșia. It is closely associated with the Unbar International, and is considered the core of the Tabi'atstani Bloc. Origins Although the five nations of Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia, Tabi'atstan, Trevallyland and East Valreșia had held close ties during the Cold War (with Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia and East Valreșia essentially being Tabi'atstani satellite states), and had signed numerous mutual defence treaties, they were not intrinsically linked together by any treaty organisation. The Socialist Treaty Organisation was in essence a final confirmation of the status that Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia, and East Valreșia held as Tabi'atstani satellite states, and tied them as well as Trevallyland into a mutual military alliance with the USSRT. History In 1961, the Treaty of Friendship, Alliance and Mutual Assistance of the Socialist Defence Community was signed and ratified by Györmár-Kazvhalia, Krakozhia, Tabi'atstan, and East Valreșia, marking the creation of the STO. In July 1963 the Socialist People's Republic of Trevallyland requested to join the STO. It was first given observer status and was finally permitted to join in 1966. By 2010, many of the Toy Islands' communist states had become worried about their security, both military and economic. Elsewhere in the world, Iraq had suffered an invasion by a US led coalition in 2003, and North Korea had often come under threat of military action from the US over its nuclear program. Furthermore, Cuba was still under embargo from the US since 1960 after the communist revolution there had overthrown Batista. As such, talks began over the renewal and intensification of security cooperation in the Toy Islands between the five socialist states of the region. Members *Györmár-Kazvhalia (temporarily withdrew from 19th-22nd June 1968) *Krakozhia *Tabi'atstan *Trevallyland (joined as an observer in 1963, full member from 1966) *East Valreșia Structure The top decision-making council of the STO is the Council of Heads of State (CHS), followed by the Council of Heads of Government (CHG). Council of Heads of Government The CHG is split into several distinct branches which include the Commissariat for Mutual Economic Cooperation (CMEC) and the Commissariat for Collective Military Security (CCMS). Commissariat for Mutual Economic Cooperation The CMEC is an organ of the Council of Heads of Government designed to increase relations between member states of the STO on an economic level. One of its functions is to facilitate easier bartering of goods between STO states to allow them to preserve hard-currency reserves. It also keeps the prices of goods sold between STO member states stable, helping to assist with central planning and keeping them protected from world market forces. STO Development Bank Commissariat for Collective Military Security The CCMS is the organ of the CHG responsible for increasing military cooperation between STO member states. The founding treaty of the STO pledges all member states to a policy of mutual defence, where if one state is attacked all other member states will provide military assistance. Besides this, later amendments to the treaty also call for member states to protect member states from "forces hostile to socialism", essentially implying that if one member were to leave the STO or deviate towards capitalism, it would be invaded by other member states to restore a friendly socialist government. Economy Military activities The troops of STO states regularly hold naval exercises in the international waters between Parsahbiritum, Rhandona and Trevallyland, whilst other exercises, particularly those involving armies and air forces, are typically held in Trevallyland. One such exercise was used as a cover for large STO troop movements in preparation for the SNA-NGL War. Summits Foreign relations Relations with the West See also *Association of Youth Solidarity *Federation of Free Students *Socialist Congress of Trade Unions *Unbar International Category:Tabi'atstan Category:International organizations Category:Socialist bloc